imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Nelson
Emily Nelson is a character in Horror Around the World: segment Mind Games Created and Played by: ''Horrorfan45'' Name: Emily Nelson Age: 17 Actress: Erin Sanders '' '''Ethnic:' North American Looks: Emily usually wears jean skirts and off shoulder shirts. She has a great taste in fashion but usually that is her main style of clothes. Emily likes to wear cowgirl boots and look sexy for most. She has brown hair and usually wears hoop earrings. Her hair is long and curly. She doesn't think that she dresses like a slut, although her clothes are rather tight. She likes to wear red caps as well and thinks that they're really fun. Orientation: Straight Personality: Emily is a very straight forward person. She doesn't yell or scream unless she doesn't get her way. She comes off as a girl who is somewhat in the background of a popular girl or in a social circle where she isn't very known, but she is much deeper then that. She is a very talented artist and actress and has an obsession with horror films and gay guys. She likes to flirt and finds gay guys very attractive. She cheats on her boyfriend and tells him lies so that he doesn't find out. She is friends with some of the other girls and tends to copy their behaviors, failing to be the independent person she should be. She is a slut and has slept with more then seven guys this past school year. She tends to put down those who try to make her think that they are better then her. She has a cold attitude to people she doesn't like. She is usually a bitch but that doesn't make her any less friendly when it comes to friends or family. She is cynical at times. She is known for being very airheaded and almost like a blonde. Likes: Emily likes horror movies and movies that make her scream. She likes to be in control of any situation, since its fun for her. She likes to flirt with other guys and make them believe in things that aren't true, just so she can show them up and laugh about it with her friends. She likes to be a bitch at some points but she knows when to stop and start being civilized. She likes to party and go to clubs and have a good time. She likes to drink beer and alcohol. She likes to have sex and have a good time with boys. She likes being known as smart (even though she is known as dumb). She likes to have a good time with her friends and she likes to be at ease with any situation. Dislikes: Emily hates healthy food. She doesn't like organized government or religion. She likes to be free and her own person and doesn't believe in God. Emily doesn't like bitchy girls and only pretends to be friends with those who have real attitudes towards her. She doesn't like to yell or backtalk anyone but does anyway. She doesn't like to fight and finds it in herself not to fight with anyone. She doesn't like being told what to do, even though she does it anyway and she doesn't like action movies or sports movies. She doesn't like the small mole at the side of her face, although most have told her that it looks cute. She doesn't like smoking or being near smokers, since its a habit that makes her sick. Strengths: Emily is a great debater and can talk her way out of mostly any situation. She is rather strong her for figure. She is very good at drama and art classes and wants to be an actress someday, which is one of her greatest wants. She is good at making friends and having a ball. She is very good at cheerleading and at having fun. She is good at tricking people into thinking things that aren't real. Although she follows orders from other people, she is good with being her own person and being independent. She is pretty good at being fast and can run faster then most of the people she knows. She has good lower body strength. Her body is amazingly perfect (to mostly guys and not really her). She uses her body to get boys to buy things to her. She is good at telling lies and being discrete since she cheats a lot. She is good at holding secrets and she likes to gossip. She is very quick on her feet and knows how to fight. Weaknesses: Emily is usually bad at most sports. She has been told that she should never ever be in a gym class. She isn't too good at math or science. Some people might call her "dumbTr" but she isn't very dumb. She is more airheaded then "dumb". Emily is bad at dancing and doesn't like other people to know. She has a bad drinking problem and doesn't necessarily like to admit it at some points. She is a sucker for sex most of the time and does it with any guy she deems as cute or enjoyable to be around. She also has a knack for yelling at people and attracting attention that she doesn't need to be attracting. Emily isn't good with remembering certain things, things she isn't interested in, and she has no sense of direction. Emily has a bad habit of biting her nails. Fear: Emily is scared of everyone leaving her because they don't appreciate her. She is scared of people telling her that her friends or family have died. Bio: Emily was born in an average household. She has a twin sister, who lives in another state because their parents divorced when Emily was 12. Emily has a dog that she loves to be around and takes everywhere. It's a small dog that she can carry in her purse. She has been known as a slut ever since 11th grade. She has a boyfriend who just doesn't please her as much as other guys do. She joined the cheerleading squad when she was in middle school. She is planning to move out and into an apartment. She wants to go to college for drama and arts. Trivia Emily has a boyfriend and the two are in a long lasting relationship, but she is still having sex with other guys. She doesn't like to swear that much, but occasionally, you will get "f-ck" or "sh-t" out of her. She doesn't like to do many manly things and doesn't like being called a "lesbian" or a "dyke" because she finds them gross. She has a strange obsession with gay guys.